Cartas
by Cangurito
Summary: Antonio, un soldado español del bando republicano, envía una carta a Emma, una chica de Bruselas, en plena guerra civil española. SpaBel. AU. Drama.


**Hetalia no me pertenece. Si fuese así, el SpaBel sería pareja principal (?)**

* * *

17 de enero de 1939

_Querida Emma:_

_Te escribo esta carta porque no soportaba la idea de no tener noticias tuyas. Aunque temo que nunca te llegue a las manos, confío plenamente en que si._

_Supongo que mi primera pregunta será: ¿Como estás? ¿Todo bien? Espero que tu hermano no te de muchos problemas. Y también, que no comas mucho chocolate sin mi._

_No creo que haga falta que te explique cual es la situación aquí. Te lo aseguro, esto es un caos. Los «nacionales» están avanzando muy rápido, y es posible que ganen la guerra. El estado de nuestras tropas es bastante deprimente. El ánimo ha caído por los suelos, y, algunos, están hablando de cortar por lo sano. Intento no pensar, o al menos, no plantearme qué quieren decir con eso, y sin embargo, lo sé. Lo sé... Y pienso que, quizá, tengan muchísima razón, y esa sea la única salida para acabar con este conflicto. Se nos están acabando las provisiones, tenemos a los sublevados a las espaldas y hay muchos heridos; todo se amontona._

_Odio la guerra, Emma. La odio con todo mi ser. ¿Qué sentido tiene la guerra? ¿Cual puede ser la razón para quitarle la vida a un ser humano, por lo que piensa, o por su opinión? Son cosas que solo te preguntas cuando lo vives, cuando sabes que ya es demasiado tarde como para salvar a alguien que está agonizando por el disparo del arma que llevas en la mano. Aunque sea del bando contrario. Te diré algo, Emma. Ojalá te hubiese hecho caso y me hubiese quedado allí, contigo. Ojalá._

_Por eso, espero que me respondas esta carta. Necesito saber que el resto del mundo sigue tal y como lo recuerdo, aún y con todo este infierno. Necesito saber que estás bien._

_Hace unas semanas, un camión que transportaba refugiados a Francia, pasó por nuestro campamento. Pensé en colarme y escapar, pero en ese momento, el general pasó por mi lado, así que no pude hacer nada. Se quedó ahí, inmóvil, mientras me miraba con una cara que asustaría al mas valiente. Estoy seguro de que sabía cuales eran mis intenciones. El camión salió hacia su destino y yo lo veía partir, mientras limpiaba mi fusil. Maldije mi suerte en aquel momento._

_Sin embargo, si algún día consigo salir de aquí, lo primero que haré será ir a verte. Te echo muchísimo de menos, Emma. Añoro tus caricias, tus besos en la mejilla, tu pelo. Añoro aquellos días paseando por Bruselas, los viajes contigo, de vuelta a Madrid, comiendo chocolate y hablando hasta el anochecer. Incluso echo de menos a tu hermano._

_¿Recuerdas aquella vez que fuimos a Roma de vacaciones? Estuvimos una semana entera, y nos quedamos a dormir en casa de Lovi. Al principio puso muchísimos reparos, pero acabó aceptando. Se que en realidad nos quiere mucho. A él también le echo de menos. __El primer día, Lovino nos enseñó con orgullo su ciudad. Me pegó una patada y casi caí a la fuente esa tan grande que tiene tantísimas estatuas. El segundo, paseamos los cuatro en bicicleta, recorriendo las carreteras de las afueras, aquellas que eran tan empinadas y curvas. Recuerdo que tu hermano se cayó por alquilar una bicicleta más barata, la cual no tenía ni sillín, y estaba más seca y oxidada que la mojama. Todos reíamos al verle en el suelo._

_El tercer día, sin embargo, llovió. No tuvimos mas remedio que quedarnos en casa, mirando por la ventana cómo la lluvia inundaba la ciudad. Pero no fue un día triste. Preparaste una gran cena, y todos lo pasamos en grande. Nos alegraste un día perdido, y lo hiciste el mejor día de todos._

_Esa es otra de las razones por las que quería escribirte esta carta. Quizá haya esperado demasiado tiempo para decirte esto, y tampoco es la mejor manera; no me gusta el hecho de tener que decírtelo por carta. Pero no pienso perder la oportunidad, pues puede que esta sea la última, para que lo sepas:_

_Te quiero._

_Tengo miedo de que quizá no sea correspondido, pero hay que afrontar estas cosas con la frente bien alta. Y así es. Te quiero, y es algo que no puedo remediar. Y aunque pudiese remediarlo, no podría, ni querría hacerlo. Eres la persona mas importante en mi vida, en este momento. Y aunque estemos lejos, es así. Me encantaría decirte todo esto cara a cara; no pierdo la esperanza de poder verte otra vez. Porque los momentos que he pasado contigo, han sido los mejores de toda mi vida. __Diría que querría__ que estuvieses aquí conmigo, pero no. No quiero que veas cosas como las que estoy viendo ahora, así que, como ya he escrito antes, en cuanto pueda, en cuanto todo termine, iré a allí a verte. Ahora mismo, ese pensamiento es lo único que me mantiene con algo de cordura._

_Te quiero, Emma_

_Antonio_

_P.D: Dales recuerdos a todos de mi parte, por favor._

* * *

26 de marzo de 1939

_Querido Antonio:_

_Espero que estés bien._

_Querría escribirte un libro entero respondiéndote, pero con el retraso que hay, solo pienso en acabar esto cuanto antes y tirarlo al buzón. No se por qué de pronto me veo tan impaciente. Supongo que es por ansiar tener contacto contigo._

_Yo estoy bien; todos estamos bien, igual que siempre. Creo que lo único que perturba mi burbuja, es que tú no estás aquí. Te echo mucho de menos, y espero que acabe todo pronto, para que vuelvas a casa. Me gustaría darte ánimos para que pudieses pasar el día a día allí. En persona. Abrazarte y no soltarte nunca, para siempre. Y que el resto del mundo desapareciese. Y con él, las guerras._

_¿Sabes? Te puede parecer una tontería, pero creo que, desde que te fuiste, aquí en Bruselas no ha vuelto a salir el sol. Mi hermano se queja mucho por eso, dice que los tulipanes no crecen sin sol. Yo me río (porque es una situación graciosa, al fin y al cabo), pero después, me acuerdo de ti. Porque te encantaba ver los atardeceres desde la terraza, y es una lástima que el día siempre esté nublado. Y después me acuerdo de que no estás, y las risas se me apagan._

_Claro que recuerdo lo de Roma. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Mi hermano aún tiene una cicatriz de aquél incidente. _

_Lovi siempre ha sido algo raro, pero no es un mal chico. Yo creo que es bastante encantador, hasta cierto punto. A ti te aprecia en demasía, se le nota. Por cierto, fue en Roma donde te regalé aquella bufanda naranja, ¿verdad?_

_Para mi, fueron muy especiales esas vacaciones. ¿Sabes por qué? La primera razón es que, desde el primer día, noté un ambiente muy familiar. Bueno, siempre lo noto cuando estamos los cuatro juntos; siempre ha sido así. Sin duda, lo pasamos muy bien. Me llevo unos recuerdos muy buenos de esos días._

_Otra de las razones, eres tú._

_Tengo que confesarte que, antes, mientras leía tu carta, se me escapaban las lágrimas, y noto que, ahora, voy a volver a llorar de nuevo._

_Yo también te quiero, Antonio. De hecho, tenía pensado decírtelo antes de que te fueras. Soy estúpida. No tendría que haber esperado tanto tiempo. Pero, bueno... Supongo que me daba miedo no ser correspondida. Y ahora, después de todo, parece que los dos estamos en la misma situación._

_Porque sí, Antonio, te quiero. Te amo. Te adoro. El cómo me tratabas, tus ojos, tus manos, tus palabras, tu personalidad... Son algo que me cautivaron, de una forma espectacular. __Te he querido desde siempre, y me dí cuenta hace muchísimo tiempo. Y siempre he querido acercarme más a ti; cada vez, queriendo estar muchísimo más cerca. Me atraías. Y todo el mundo lo notaba a mi alrededor. Todos, menos tú._

_No te lo estoy reprochando, para nada. Me lamento por la situación. Si las cosas fueran diferentes, si no hubiese necesidad de escribir ninguna carta y pudiese contestarte en persona, todo sería perfecto. __Y la conclusión a la que llego, es que te necesito. Porque dependo de ti. __Porque quiero vivir pensando en ti._ Porque no quiero renunciar a tenerte cerca. _Tengo la esperanza de que todo acabará pronto, y podremos estar juntos de nuevo. Cuando eso pase, se que todo volverá a ser como antes, que volverán las risas, mi burbuja desaparecerá, y harás que brille el sol en Bruselas, de nuevo._

_Ay, Antonio._

_Ojalá estuvieses aquí, ahora._

_Emma_

_P.D: Mi hermano te envía recuerdos, y parece bastante preocupado. Me está mirando ahora mismo, sentado en la silla de la que te caíste cuando dormías la siesta, con esa cara de "ya hablaremos". Estoy segura de que te echa muchísimo de menos. Los dos sabemos muy bien cómo es._

_Por cierto, tu carta me llegó esta mañana, al mediodía. En cuanto vi la fecha, no lo pude creer. ¿Por qué tarda tanto en llegar el correo? Le grité un par de cosas al cartero, el cual, simplemente, se encogió de hombros y se fue por donde había venido._

_Francis y Gilbert te recuerdan que tenéis una borrachera pendiente._

* * *

La radio seguía encendida.

Ella cocinaba.

Dejó reposar el fuego y se sentó en una de las sillas que su hermano había traído del desván.

Miró por la ventana.

Un gato atravesó algunos tejados y se perdió en la lejanía, ocultándose detrás de una bocanada de humo que salía de una chimenea.

La musiquilla alegre en francés paró de golpe.

Estática.

Una voz, tan seria, grave y profunda que se le antojaba metálica, anunció de pronto que, por fin, tras varios años, la guerra en España había terminado.

Victoria de los sublevados. Su respiración agitada.

Emma se levantó de golpe, mirando al aparato que colgaba de la pared.

Ansiosa.

Expectante.

Solo hacía una semana que había enviado la carta.

Empezaron a decir los nombres de las últimas bajas.

Su hermano había salido a comprar sellos. Se habían terminado.

Notaba su corazón acelerado, dando saltos. Parecía que quería salir huyendo.

Estaba sola en casa.

El mundo parecía derrumbarse lentamente, con cada nombre que decía la voz metálica.

"No, por favor", se decía. "No...".

Oyó su nombre.

* * *

Esto se me ocurrió hace muchísimo tiempo mientras leía cosas acerca de la guerra civil española. Fue una guerra bastante cruel y dura, que hizo que España se viese reducida a escombros. Sin embargo, al parecer, el servicio postal seguía funcionando. Decidí juntar eso con el SpaBel, y como a mi me gusta mucho el angst, he aquí el resultado. No creo que sea 100% fiel a la historia ni a los hechos, así que si hay alguna acotación por parte de alguien, será bien recibida. Tampoco he puesto muchos datos históricos, así que... Originalmente, acababa de una forma más extrema que no diré (?), pero al final, decidí dejarlo todo algo más abierto.

Se aceptan tomatazos y todas esas cosas, ya sabéis (?).


End file.
